Heaven?
by rainletty21
Summary: Gail is injured on the job after Holly leaves for San Francisco. When Peck awakens, she isn't exactly sure where she's at.


A/N: All right guys, here's a little something I had stuck in my head. This is my first attempt at fan fiction so feedback (both good and bad) is highly appreciated.

This will most likely be a one-shot.

Thanks in advance for reading and I hope you enjoy it. :)

Sadly I own no part of Rookie Blue, but the mistakes here are all mine.

Gail's eyes slowly fluttered open.

Her head felt fuzzy as she stared blankly out an unfamiliar window at a back drop she couldn't quite place. She knew it wasn't the view from her bedroom window at the apartment; the abnormally tall buildings making it clear she was somewhere downtown . The blonde slowly looked around the room, feeling even more confused when she realized she was in a hospital bed, the dull pain in her chest and shoulder becoming more and more noticeable with her slight movements. Gail wracked and wracked her brain, trying to recall how she'd ended up here only to come up blank. Panic started to settle in and the officer moved quickly to sit up, but instantly froze and whimpered when the motion sent a searing pain through her shoulder.

A sudden, gentle touch to her thigh startled her and caused her to jump making the pain flare once again.

"Ugh…Jesus…" she groaned, her right arm crossing over to cradle her left as her eyes clamped shut. She tried to breathe deep through the pain, but found it only made her chest hurt worst.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," a familiar voice sounded from her left and Gail's eyes sprung open, her head lulling towards the voice.

"Oh God," Gail groaned, closing her eyes once again after her gaze met dark brown orbs behind dark rimmed glasses.

"What can I do? Do you need more pain meds?" Holly asked standing from her chair beside the bed and thumbing over her shoulder towards the door.

"I didn't think death would hurt this much…this is some crap…" the blonde trailed off, draping her good arm over her eyes.

Holly furrowed her brows and stopped. "What?"

"Death, it's not suppose to hurt…" Gail said, still hiding in the crook of her arm, "the movies totally lied."

Holly's frown slowly turned into a curious grin. The brunette knew Gail was on some heavy duty pain meds, she'd looked at her chart shortly after her arrival from the airport, she was chalking up the blonde's current state to that.

"Why exactly do you think you're dead?" the doc asked stepping back beside the bed and resting her hand on the blonde's thigh once again.

"Because you're here…" Gail mumbled as she slid her good arm back to the bed and opened her eyes to find Holly looking at her with an amused look on her face. The blonde knew this expression well, this was the doc's patented 'I have no idea what you're talking about, but I think you're adorable' look.

The blonde exhaled and rolled her eyes.

"Clearly I'm in heaven because you're here instead of San Francisco," Peck replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Holly dropped her chin to her chest, suppressing a full-on belly laugh. This was definitely the pain meds talking.

"That just might be the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, you cheese ball," Holly replied with a grin, looking at Gail lovingly.

"Cheese balls? I'm starving, hand them over," Gail said, her face lighting up as she looked behind the doc for the stash of snacks. Now Holly did laugh, running her thumb gently over the blanket covering Gail's leg.

"No hun, I don't have cheese balls….just forget it," the brunette chuckled when Peck pouted. Holly breathed a sigh of relief and leaned in to place a kiss to the officer's forehead. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm not okay, Holly, I'm dead," Gail scoffed before her eyes went wide. "Wait, if you're here then you must be dead too. How did you die? I'm going to kill whoever killed you…" Gail said shaking her head.

"Gail…honey…we're not dead. We're both very much alive," Holly said, trying not to laugh once again.

"But how? You went to San Francisco?" Gail asked, scrunching her face in confusion.

"Traci called me," Holly replied and watched as Gail mulled this over, "I jumped on the first flight back to Toronto."

"So I'm not dead?" Peck asked and Holly smiled.

"Nope," the doc replied shaking her head.

"Thank God, if heaven hurt this much I was going to have to talk to someone," Gail replied shifting slowly and wincing. "So what the hell happened to me anyway?"

"You don't remember?" the doc asked, brow furrowing once again; she couldn't recall seeing anything in Peck's chart about head trauma.

"I remember being on patrol with Gerald, but that's it," Gail said clearly frustrated at the lack of memory.

"You were in a car accident," Holly said softly as if speaking to a frightened child, not wanting to spook the blonde. "Traci said you guys were chasing a suspect when a pick-up truck ran a red light."

Gail laid there quietly for a moment as this tidbit of information sunk in.

"Is Gerald ok?" Peck asked lulling her head to meet the doc's gaze.

"Yes, just some minor bumps and bruises," Holly replied.

"Am I ok?"

"You were lucky…broke your collarbone and dislocated your shoulder," Holly replied sadly, but feeling relieved. She'd seen many people come through her lab who'd been in similar collisions and hadn't fared as well.

"Well that's not fair…" Gail grumbled, "Or balanced…how did he get off so lucky?"

"He was driving."

"And it was my side that got hit?" Peck asked despite having a healthy hunch before the doc nodded with confirmation. "Well damn."

Gail reached across with her good hand and gripped Holly's, intertwining their fingers.

"That's the last time I let him drive," the blonde smirked before studying Holly's face for a moment, the poor woman looked exhausted.

"I'm glad you're here and we're not dead," Gail said causing Holly to smile; oh what she'd do to keep seeing that smile.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," Holly replied thickly before leaning in to kiss the blonde tenderly. "I take that back, I'd rather not be in a hospital, but at least we're together. Can it just be under less dramatic circumstances next time?"

"Deal," Gail replied kissing the back of Holly's hand, happy to have her girl by her side.


End file.
